In a large distributed computing system of a computing resource service provider, various customers, users, services, and resources of the computing resource service provider are in frequent communication with each other. To provide effective operation of such a distributed computing system and the appropriate allocation of resources to the components of such a system, it can be helpful to collect metrics enabling an analysis of the degree to which the components utilize the computing system's resources. But in some multi-tenant computing systems, users and their respective services and resources are arranged in private networks. Those private networks can make it difficult to know how much data is being driven through the distributed computing system by particular components or products that may be running within those private networks.